A Night On The Case
by HotchJJ
Summary: Smut... JJ and Hotch have to share a room together. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: aha.. well i was going to write something along the lines of them already being together but well.. this happened**

* * *

The team had just gotten through day one of their new case. It was in a small town in South Carolina. The hotel didn't have enough rooms for each team member, so they had to pair up. Rossi and Reid ended up sharing a room, then Alex and Morgan, which left Hotch and JJ.

"Aaron?" JJ mumbled In her sleep, alerting Hotch, who was laying on the bed beside her, still awake, reading over the case file. He gently brushed a peace of hair off her forehead and smiled softly,watching her for a moment before turning his attention back to the file. Hotch yawned and looked at the time. 2:30 a.m. He sighed, reaching over he turned off the lamp, tossing the file onto the nightstand and pulling the covers up. Moments after he closed his eyes he heard her murmur his name again. He opened his eyes and looks towards her direction, not being able to see because of the darkness. He was thinking, actually hoping that she was dreaming about him. But then realized she must be dreaming about a case and was just talking to him.

Aaron closed his eyes again, determined to get some sleep before meeting the team in the morning. JJ tossed over, draping her arm across his torso and snuggling into his side. He waited a moment, then wrapped an arm around her back , holding her to him. Her presence relaxed him, he closed his eyes again, giving into his tiredness.

Just as he was about to drift off he heard a moan and his name escape her lips. Hotch's eyes flew open but he stayed quiet. After a few minutes had passed, he stretched his arm out, careful not to move his body or wake JJ, he switched on the dim lamp. He looked at her face, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. He couldn't help himself, he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. JJ tensed against his side as another moan escaped her. Hotch clenched his jaw as he started to feel his arousal. She couldn't be dreaming about him. Not in that way.

"Mm...Aaron..." JJ shifted slightly. Hotch felt himself hardening, silently praying she wouldn't wake up and notice. He sighed. Wanting to touch her, to feel her so badly. After he heard a soft whimper he couldn't stand it, he softly moved a hand down to her hip, stroking circles around it with his thumb. He slowly moved his hand around to her front, easing it up her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her abdomen. She tensed as his hand traveled further up, his fingers gliding over her rib cage.

He groaned when he reached her breast, feeling that she wasn't wearing a bra. JJ's eyes shot open and she was staring into the deep brown eyes of Aaron Hotchner. Her face turned red. "H..H..Hotch " she stuttered out.

"Shh.. Do you want me to stop?" He asked watching her intensely.

She swallowed. "N..no" she whispered. He nodded, taking her right breast into his palm and massaging it. JJ moaned. "Aaron" she gasped out when his thumb flicked over her hardened nipple. Hotch licked his lips then pulled the shirt over her head. She blushed, she couldn't believe this was happening.

Hotch looked at her "Jen? Tell me you want me to stop.."

"N..no"

"Look at me"

She lifted her gaze and met his eyes.

"Jen.. I want you . I've wanted you for years. Not just this, no, I want you JJ, I love you"

JJ's eyes filled with tears as her hands came up to cup his face "Aaron I love you so much"

As soon as the words left her mouth, his lips were on hers. They kissed deeply, lovingly, until JJ pulled away panting for air. Hotch took the opportunity to start kissing down her neck. "Oh!" She gasped softly as his tounge circled around her sweet spot. He kissed down to her chest slowly, taking his time, making sure he touched every inch of skin. She was whimpering softly, wanting him so bad.

Hotch stopped long enough to allow her to pull off his Tshirt. His hands tugged her pajama pants down, along with her underwear, leaving her fully naked and exposed to him. He moaned looking her over. "Jen... You're so beautiful.. " he then took one of her pink nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly. Her hands tightened in his hair "oh" he trailed his hand down to between her legs, and used his fingers to spread her slick folds.

"God Jen, you're so wet" he groaned.

"Aaron!" Her hips jerked when his thumb found her sensitive little nub. He continued sucking her nipples , rubbing his thumb around. JJ whimpered loudly, already close. She arched off the bed and cried out when she felt him insert a finger inside of her. "That's it Jen" he moaned watching her facial expressions as he added a second finger.

Thrusting his fingers in and out of her he felt her tightening around them. He moved down her body, still thrusting his fingers, he licked up her slit before flicking his tounge over her nub. "Fuck!" She cried out gripping the sheets. Moving her hips against his face as he sucked and licked her. Whimpering and panting she looked down at him "Aaron, yes, yes , I'm gonna.." He moved his fingers faster. "Come for me baby."

That was all she needed to send her flying over the edge. She called out his name as her walls clamped around his fingers, and her clit pulsated in his mouth . Pleasure coursed through her body. By the time she opened her eyes, and gasping for breath as she comes down from it, Aaron is back up. He hovers over her and kisses her jaw gently . "You okay?"

"Mhmm" she nods and murmurs out a satisfied sigh. "I want you inside me.."

* * *

Chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Okay, I know this is a long over-due updated chapter! I'm so very sorry for it taking so long! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and wanted a 2****nd**** chapter! (:**

Aaron nodded, because there was nothing he could think of that he wanted more. He held eye contact with her as he gently thrusts his hips into her heat, groaning loudly. His thrusting into her earned a loud moan from her lips. It had been awhile since she had done this, and she didn't think anyone had ever filled her so full. Aaron had his left hand gripping her squirming hips in attempt to keep himself still and let her adjust.

JJ lifted up her head to meet his lips, she tried to move her hips under his tight grip, "Please Aaron... move." He nodded and pulled his hips back, thrusting back in once he was almost completely out of her. "God,…Jen." He buried his head into the crock of her neck, groaning as his hips moved against hers, in and out, keeping a somewhat slow pace.

He soon found a sensitive spot deep in her, he grabbed her thigh, pushing her leg further up his back and continued thrusting against that spot. She was gasping and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer between her warm walls and the noises coming out of her mouth. Just when he was about to fall over the edge he felt her walls start contracting around him as a muffled cry left her lips. The sensation took him over the edge with her, spilling his seed into her.

Aaron managed to gently pull out of her and move off before collapsing on the bed. JJ was panting softly as she turned on her side to face him. "Wow.."

"Wow." He agreed with a breathy chuckle. "Are we telling the team about us?" He asked softly after a couple of moments and pulled her into his arms. "I want to.. or we could just let them figure it out for themselves." JJ answered while she was nuzzling into him.

"It's up to you." He tells her, kissing her forehead and brushing some of her hair back. "Get some sleep, love." After a few minutes they were both soundlessly asleep, first JJ then Hotch, lulled away by her steady breathing.


End file.
